Book Number Three: The Rise of Blood
Introduction This book is about the rise of the dangerous Blood. This book may not fit young viewers. Summary 'Prolouge '''Blood looked at the trees in the distance. He missed his family, but he wanted to live out in the open. Meanwhile, the Clans returned to camp. "Where is Burnkit," Flamestar and Stormclaw screamed. They looked at Snakepaw, the only app that was there at the time. "I-I don't know..." he said weakly. Suddenly, they noticed Cavetalon's honey wasn't there. "CAVETALON! Did you kill Burnkit," Stormclaw asked in anger. "No, I didn't," Cavetalon said. Meanwhile, at Snowclan, Snowstar noticed a little camp. "Huh?" She saw a little kit standing there. It looked like Burnkit, although it was covered in blood, content. "That can't be Burnkit, he wouldn't of ventured off this far!" She trusted her words, and didn't say. After all, the badger wiped off his scent! She also knew there weren't any wounds if he was content. When it was night, Blood saw some rogues. "This might be a good idea to get some cats," he said. He walked over there, when a large black tom with yellow eyes pounced onto him. "What are you doing on ''my territory," the cat asked in anger. "Oh um I wanted to..." He slashed Blood in anger. Suddenly, Blood realized he had badger teeth for claws! He unsheathed them, and slashed up the cat. He fell down, dead. "Now, are the rest of you ready for this," he asked. The cats shook their heads, and went with Blood. The cats he got were 3 warriors, one was a tan tom with green eyes. The next one was a small whitish gray she with sky blue eyes. The last one was a large brown she with ruby eyes. They all ate some of the badger. Blood's new warriors were scared. "My name is Coral," the brown she said. "My name is Muddy," the tan one said. "My name is Icicle," the whitish gray one said. All of them were still surprised at the kits power. They went to sleep, not knowing Tigerstar had seen this. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like the Prolouge? Rate it from 1-10, and guess what will happen! Buh-bye! 'Chapter 1: Clawclan Rises '"Now, this new Clan shall become Clawclan," Blood said. All of the cats agreed so they would live. Tigerstar stared into the distance. "What are those cats up to? And why is that kit so powerful?" At the dawn of day, Tigerstar and her Clan went to sleep. Blood was still sad leaving Flameclan, but loved it in the wild. "I've got an idea, I can use badger claws for my teeth," Blood said. He plucked some claws out of the badger, and painfully replaced them for his teeth. He knew now that there was almost no stopping him. Stonestar decided to peek out, and saw the kit along with 3 other cats. "What is that kit doing!?!?!" Stonestar walked over to the camp, seeing the kit covered with blood. "How dare you come to my territory?!?!? YOU SHALL DIE," Blood said. "Yeah yeah yeah you will," the other three cats said scaredly. Blood did a large slash, and Stonestar seemed dead. He got back up after realizing he only had 8 lives left! "Kit, you don't kill to win battles," Stonestar said, almost ready to slash the kit. But he knew that it would break the code, so he wouldn't do it. After Stonestar left, he put some blood onto himself again, covering his scent even more. It would be nearly impossible to find his original scent. He saw another barn, and headed there. As he was about to get a few cats without any effort, a small silver she with violet eyes pinned him. "You puny kit, I don't know how you got those other three, but your dead!" Blood bit her neck, leaving the she dead. The other cats decided to follow Blood for their own good. The first one was a brown she-cat with a white tail tip and orange paws, along with yellow eyes. Her name was Maple. The next warrior was a large gray she with light green eyes. Her name was Rainstorm. The last one was a brown tom with gray stripes called "Stripe". They went back to Clawclan, and ate the rest of the badger. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10, and we will see you next time! 'Chapter 2: Strength '''Blood looked in the distance of the barns, and saw the cats he had killed still laying there. "You want food, guys? Get those two cats," Blood said. He grinned. The cats returned, and began eating. "You wanna live? We eat anything we have. And that includes you guys, if you don't follow my orders." The cats nodded. Blood was slowly loving freedom more than his family. He felt as if he was finally important. Suddenly, Rainclaw saw the kit. "It is on territory!" She ran towards Blood. The kit jumped up, and bit off some of Rainclaw's skin. "That's just a lesson for you never to come here again," he said. She yowled, which woke up Leopardclaw. He ran and got her to Snowclan, but the med cat and app was away. "It is gonna be fine. You will heal," he said. Suddenly, some words came out of Rainclaw's mouth that surprised him. "Thank you, I did not expect a Tigerclan member to save me!" Leopardclaw got nervous. He didn't know what to say, because he suddenly fell in love. Lakepaw and Mossleaf came back. "What happened?!?!!? Did a badger happen," Mossleaf asked in shock. "No cat could do that much damage, either a fox or a badger," Lakepaw said. "Not a badger, not a fox, a kit," Rainclaw and Leopardclaw said. "What? I think tha-," the med cats tried to say. "No, follow me," Leopardclaw said. Lakepaw stayed and tended to the wound. When they got there, they noticed a kit with blood allover it. Right now, Blood smelled like Snowclan. They saw the kit tear apart an app like there was nothing to it. The medicine cat gasped in horror. "H-How is that possible?" "I don't know," Leopardclaw said. He knew he shouldn't be near Snowclan, but he wants to warn the other cats. Before Blood could see them, they ran back. Leopardclaw went to sleep. Bluekit looked into the distance and saw Blood. "Huh?" She saw him command orders to the other cats. "Why do rogues get to have kit leaders?" She noticed the cats were eating dead cats. "This isn't a good Rogue place... this place is the killer kit Clan the others were talking about!" She ran to the other Clans and warned them. She even had climbed up the trees of Flameclan. Flamestar got up to investigate. "Keep Rainkit and Firekit here." Stormclaw nodded. Flamestar ran towards Snowclan, and saw a small little camp with some cats. "You are gonna stop this, kit," Flamestar said. She didn't even know it was really Burnkit, especially due to the claws on him. Blood stopped for a moment. ''Mother? ''He suddenly realized, he was in the wild now. But he didn't do it as bad as the others. He only tore off a little skin off of Flamestar, to teach her a lesson. He ran off to the same barn he went before to, probably to get some cats. Suddenly, two large she-cats pounced onto him. One was pure silver with green eyes, and another was pure brown with light red eyes. Blood slashed the two cat's necks, and they died. He carried them back to Clawclan. Flamestar had returned to Flameclan. "I got us some more cat," Blood said. Muddy looked at Blood like he was tired of eating his own kind. Coral had the same look. "Fine, I will hunt some badger." He saw a hill with a badger hole. He went in there and saw a group of badgers, and saw one return. He clawed its neck, and it suddenly pinned him. Blood bit it's neck again, killing it. He took off some of the badger's pelt, and put it onto him. He ate the rest, and put blood on him to make his scent smell like a badger. He ran into the den, and slowly took down the badgers bit by bit. He slowly pushed all of them to his camp, and they ate some of a badger. __________________________________________________ _______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10, and we will see you next time! Bye. '''Chapter 3: Clawclan Takes Over '"We need to take over a Clan RIGHT NOW! We shall become powerful," Blood said. The other cats agreed, and they went to Stoneclan. Maple and Stripe pounced onto Rockpool. They slashed his side, making him weakened. "Rockpool," Stonepaw exclaimed. Muddy slashed Stonepaw's legs before he could tend the wounds. Suddenly, Blood pounced onto Stonestar. "Hand me your Clan, or you and your Clanmates go to Starclan," Blood hissed angrily. "O-O-Okay..." Stoneclan had become part of Clawclan. It was now another camp for the Clan itself. Now Blood had to take over the other Clans. Snakepaw tried to harm Blood, but he slashed his neck and said, "You don't hurt a kit no matter what, app." Snakepaw nodded slowly, because he was bleeding hard. Darkstone got the herbs and did the little he knew about tending wounds. He also got some non-hurt paste. Darkstone then did the same with Rockpool and Stonepaw. "Stonestar, do you know what you've done," his Clan said, other then than Dirtclaw. "Yes, I saved your tails from becoming nothing but blood." The medicine cats understood, but the rest of his Clan looks mad. Meanwhile, Clawclan headed to Snowclan. "We will get alot of cats here," he said. Bluekit looked into the distance. "The lilypads!" Bluekit started pushing away the lilypads covering the Snowclan river. Clawclan couldn't get through. The rest of Snowclan saw Bluekit's heroic act. Otterfur knew a way to maybe attack Clawclan. He dove underwater, and swam. Rainclaw was waiting for Leopardclaw to come and help. Suddenly, the cream tom came. "Leopardclaw," Rainclaw said in a lovey dovey voice. Meanwhile, Blood was swimming. Muddy and Maple followed. They suddenly encountered Otterfur, but they slashed him hard and he lost control. He fell down, when suddenly Mossleaf saved him. Otterfur was unconscious. She tended to the wounds. Lakepaw gave the Snowclan way of non-hurt paste, nothing added. Blood pounced onto Flounderpaw, who had no idea what to do. Snowstar came. "Stop, little kit!" "Let me have Snowclan and Flounderpaw will live." Snowstar thought about this, and accepted. She tended Flounderpaw's wounds. Blood took Muddy and Maple and went back to Clawclan. "Get rest, all of you, because tonight we take over Tigerclan." The cats slept until night when Tigerclan woke up. Blood snuck Clawclan over to Tigerclan. Suddenly, Tigerstar pounced on him while Cheetahfur fought the rest of Clawclan. Blood slashed Tigerstar's neck, which almost took away a life. "Muddy, take what you can and leave." Muddy nodded, taking all of the herbs and prey. He brought them back to Clawclan. Suddenly, a fox invaded. Blood slashed the fox, killing it. "Either make Tigerclan part of Clawclan, or have the fox become your Clan." Tigerstar nodded, realizing the kit's power. Now all Blood had to do is take over Flameclan. He told Tigerstar to get Stonestar and Snowstar, and to have him and the other leaders invade Flameclan. While waiting, Blood put more blood onto him becoming almost fully red. This hid his scent even more. When dawn came, the four came to Flameclan. "Hand over your Clan just has these other three have," Blood said. Flamestar didn't believe the kit's power. "Prove it." Stonestar explained how Blood took away one of his lives, Snowstar explained how he almost killed her deputy, and Tigerstar explained how he killed a fox. Flamestar seemed worried, and accepted. Blood had taken over the Clans. All he had to do now is take over the rest of the forest and cats. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10 and we will see you next time! '''Chapter 4: Power '''Blood looked at the Clans. He felt happy he wasn't a puny kit in Flameclan. In fact, he did not miss Flameclan at all anymore. He had something Flameclan would never have--power. "Now, we shall take all of their prey and herbs, and slash anyone in our way," Blood said. He went to Stoneclan, and got all of the herbs and prey. The prey was lizards, snakes, and anything else in the cave Stonestar had dug. "You hunt for us, and you live," Blood said. Next, he went to Snowclan and did the same thing. Their prey was all types of fish and water snakes, along with some frogs. He finally went to Flameclan, skipping Tigerclan because he already took the prey. He did the same thing, and Flameclan's prey was birds, squriells, and anything else up in the trees. Now, the Clans had to work on not just hunting--hiding. Blood went back to his Clan, happy that he finally got the taste of real prey. "Let's got take over the farms, and see if we can get more cats." Blood's Clan nodded. He took over the farms, and found 4 new cats. The first one was a gray tabby with white paws, and he had green eyes. His name was Thunder. The second one was a tan she with white paws and tail tip. She had dark blue eyes, and was named Tammy. The next one was a white she-cat with black stripes and black paws, along with a black tail-tip Her name was Freeze, and she had orange eyes. The last one was a silver tom with red eyes, and his name was Dark. They went to sleep. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10 and we will see you next time! Buh-Bye! '''Chapter 5: Hard Work '''Blood stared into the distance of the Clan's hard work. "Those fools. They think it is bad enough now." Blood had planned something horrible--wiping out all of the Clans. But first, he wanted to make Firekit and Rain part of Clawclan. "Muddy, Maple, Coral, go give me the Flameclan kits very gently." The three cats were confused at first, but did it. They had slashed the Flameclan warriors and made them too weak. While they did that, Blood hunted a fresh new badger. "Good." He put the blood onto them, covering up their scent. He got badger teeth and claws, too. "You kits are now part of Clawclan, the entire forest." The kits nodded, and noticed that he slashed all of the other cats including himself and put the blood onto them. "That will make you have Clawclan scent." Blood realized that his sisters were not blooded Clawclan yet. So, he brought a cat to battle the kits. It was a large silver tom with green eyes. "Thank you for the free kill, kit." Blood gave commands from behind, and they killed the cat with barely any wounds. "Now, to gain full Clawclan blood, you eat him." They tasted a little bit, and they liked the taste. They ate alot because of how much they liked it. "Now, kits, you must save some for the rest of us, or we could go without food!" They nodded. "And, your name, gray kit, is Rain. Your name, gray orange kit, is Fire." They nodded again. Bluekit suddenly saw the two new kits with blood. "Oh no, more Clawclan kits!" She realized she missed her fish because of noticing this. So she dove to fetch a different one. Rainclaw suddenly noticed something. Her stomach was getting larger! "I think I am having kits!" She caught a few more fish, and put it in the prey pile. She yowled for Leopardclaw. "LEOPARDCLAW I AM HAVING KITS!" Leopardclaw came quickly. "You're having kits!" They both realized something--the kits would be half-Clan. "Wait, do you think they would stay up all night," Rainclaw asked. "I don't know," Leopardclaw said. "Do you want me to finish up your hunting?" "Sure," Rainclaw said. Leopardclaw went to catch some fish. He got a few to please Blood. __________________________________________________ ______________ How did you like this chapter? Rate it from 1-10 and I will see you next time! '''Epilouge '''Blood grinned, knowing nothing could stop him now. It was night, so Tigerclan had been awake. "Muddy, fetch me some more prey from the Clans." He nodded. When he came back, he had brought back some prey. "I will have to go back a few more times," Muddy said. "Whatever it takes to make them suffer." Tigerstar glared at the kit. She wanted to get it out of the way, but it wasn't even near the age of an app. They went to sleep, waiting for the next day. __________________________________________________ ________________ How did you like the Epilouge? Sorry it was short. Anyway, rate it from1-10 and we will see ya next time! Trivia *Bluekit is featured alot in thie book *This is currently the only book where Leopardclaw is mentioned with Rainclaw.